


Anti Utopia

by GabW



Category: Anti-utopia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, F/M, Fictional, Gay, Lesbian, Love, M/M, Multi, Murder, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabW/pseuds/GabW
Summary: Nobody knows what actually happened, one day everyone woke up and some children had abnormal abilities. The world learned that they were too powerful for them to control so in fear they locked them away, but one day the children escape. How do they survive? Who will win? Read to follow along with their twists and turns and find out how their future unfolds.





	1. Chapter One

The girl's eyes shot open as she let out a terrifying scream, it was clear that anyone within a ten-meter radius of her would have heard the scream. 

“Jesus fuck, so the brat does this every time she wakes up?” a lady with long blond hair asked as she covered her ears with her hands. The other person that was in the room with them nodded. It was impossible to see who it was due to the baggy hazmat suit they wear wearing. The lady was about to reach out to touch the girl with long black hair but her hand was quickly caught by a man with short slicked-back hair. He motioned for her to follow him as he began to walk out of the room and down the hallway. 

“You’re Agent Mary correct? I’m James the second man in command here. The girl you just met has the ability to control water if you had touched her... She might have been able to control the water inside your body. Anyways you’re probably here to find which cases you’re in charge of correct?” The man named James had led both of them into an office that had multiple clipboards along the wall. He grabbed four clipboards and handed them to the lady with a small grin. 

“These kids are a level two offence if you can’t handle them come tell us right away. Louis, seventeen-year-old Caucasian male. He is five foot seven and his ability is super strength.” James had pressed a button on the computer keyboard causing one of the screens to turn on showing a decently lit room with someone in it. It was Louis, he was tied up with multiple chains and weights tied to his wrists and ankles but that wasn’t all. There was a man sitting in front of him with multiple guns ready to kill him if he tried to pull anything funny. Mary stood silent just studying the room they were in. 

“Next is Aiko, Fifteen-year-old Japanese female. You can tell she is a high-class offence due to her unnatural hair colour. Her original hair colour was black but we decided to bleach it until it was basically white.” 

“So, what's her ability?” Mary spoke up as she started to get genuinely curious about the kids she was in charge of. 

“Telekinesis” James spoke quietly before drawing Mary’s attention to another screen. There was a girl sitting on the cement floor. There was nothing in the room beside her, it was too dangerous to give her anything that she could use to either hurt herself or someone else. 

“What's with the all-white clothing?” Mary asked as she picked up on the specific clothing each of the children wore. The males wore white button-ups and white pants while the females wore white polo shirts with white pants. 

“They were the same outfits just because it's easier for us, also they are given coloured outfits depending on their class. Class one gets bright red, Class two as you know is white, Class three is blue and so forth.” James spoke before looking at the clipboards going to read who was next in line. 

“Daniel, African-American -Hispanic male. He’s five foot ten and his ability is electricity control. Even though he is a threat we’ve kept his hair normal, black and curly. He hasn’t shown any signs in wanting to harm us or himself. You can’t see him because his room doesn’t have any light because as you know, electricity. 

“Next is LeiMei the girl you met earlier with the ability to control water. We’ve tried to change her hair colour multiple times but to dye, the hair water is needed, we’ve only managed to drop chemicals into her eyes causing them to turn red. Anyways LeiMei is a fifteen-year-old female, she’s five foot one and is Chinese. You can see a mark that looks like a mole under he left eye, we thought it would be okay to give her a pencil and paper to draw but she tricked us... she tried to stab her eye to be able to get blood out of her body to control the water within herself. Now we should get to- 

James was cut off by a loud scream except this scream wasn’t coming from LeiMei. Both James and Mary looked around at the cameras. James gasped as he saw one of his men laying on the ground with blood pouring out of his neck where the gun he was holding was pointed at. Within moments a girl was now visible, her purple knotted hair covered the camera as she walked in front of it. Without any type of warning the camera was knocked off of the wall and smashed. 

James quickly typed on the computer's keyboard until a new camera angle was visible. While James was doing that, he held his walkie-talkie in his left hand calling out to his main men to go and capture the child that had gotten loose. 

Mary held her hand over her mouth as she walked backwards looking at the new video footage from the live security camera that was now playing on all of the screens. The girl with purple hair had taken all the weights and chains off of Louis and they were now standing in front of the camera with large smiles. There were guards with large guns running towards them but within one moment they had all stopped and let the two children walk past them opening up other cells. They opened up many including the children that were included in Mary’s case.


	2. Chapter Two

The purple-haired girl opened up a cell door and immediately there was a loud scream that emerged from it.

"I'm with you! There's no need to worry! My name is Aiden!"

Aiden carefully approached the girl with black hair who was laying down on a table, her limbs restricted to the sides of the metal surface. Aiden gasped as she saw the girls face. Her eyes were turned red obviously not from any natural occurrence. With a quick glance around the room, a small bottle of liquid chemicals was visible. 

"I think I know what's wrong..." Aiden mumbled and ripped the fabric of the thin sheet of fabric the girl was given to keep herself warm. Aiden carefully wrapped it multiple times around the girl's eyes and she immediately calmed down.

"LeiMei... "The black-haired girl said quietly. Aiden assumed it was her name and hummed in response. She carefully but quickly untied the girl from the table and held her hand before running towards the control room. 

"That's the girl you wanted to rescue? Really? She can't even see for Christ's sake!" The boy named Daniel cried out in anger. Aiden made eye contact with the boy and glared at him.

"Shouldn't you be grateful? Aiden didn't have to save you... Hell, she could have just left us all here to die for fuck's sake- SHIT" Louis cried out as he saw multiple security guards running down the hall towards them.

"I got this!" Aiko said as she stood in front of the group. She froze for a moment before she held her hand up towards the bunch of boxes in the corner of the room. She directed the heavy boxes at the guards before she pushed the others into a different hallway. 

"Daniel! I know that you know tunnels underneath the facility! Who do you think slipped those maps under your cell door that night?" Aiden said calmly white making sure that LeiMei was calm and wasn't freaking out. Being blind in this situation isn't the safest but they didn't really have an option to change that. 

Daniel sighed but motioned for them to follow him as he started to walk towards one of the main hallways. He moved one of the boxes the revealed a trap door, the tunnels were mostly used to get lower-level abnormal around without causing a disturbance. Aiden carried LeiMei on her back as she climbed down the small ladder and she quickly began to run down the hallway seeing light from a window.

"Aiden I'll go first! Then give the girl to me and you get through that way she'll be safe no matter what" Louis said calmly before getting a nod from Aiden. Louis carefully broke the window down before climbing through, holding his arms out to help the blinded girl through.

"LeiMei... I have a name, stop calling me 'girl'" LeiMei mumbled obviously agitated. LeiMei did except the help from Louis but as soon as everyone was out, she took her spot right beside Aiden.

"Everyone I have a plan to get down! Just trust me okay?" Aiko said before she ran into the forest that surrounded the mountain, they were on. 

"What are we going to do? If we don't find some type of shelter or clothing, we're going to freeze to death." Daniel sighed as he shivered. The temperature was below zero and clouds started to form together in the sky above them.

"There! There's the children! Grab them!" They all quickly looked back surprised to see four of the security guards running towards them. Daniel pressed both of his hands against the building taking the electricity he felt through his hands and directed them at the men that were coming after them.

Aiden quickly ran towards the paralyzed bodies and grabbed their clothing which consisted of black cargo pants, black turtle necks, and a thick black jacket that was built to hold multiple weapons. Sadly, there were only four guards meaning that one of them wouldn't have an outfit to wear.

"Is everyone okay? I was able to break pieces of tree and mould them together to be like a sled so we could all ride it down together,"

"We can talk about that later; everyone gets on we need to go now!" Aiden said and helped LeiMei onto it before making sure everyone was seated. Louis used his ability to push them off of the rocks with a strong force making them go down the hill much faster than they would have been able to on foot. With Louis' speed and Aiko's ability to steer the makeshift sled, the made it to the bottom of the mountain with ease.

"Everyone gets changed into these outfits," Aiden said holding the clothing the guards wear wearing. Louis shook his head in response as he made eye contact with Aiden.

"There are four outfits but five of us, knowing you you're going to make yourself the odd one out. Well, I won't let you; I won't change." Aiden sighed and got changed as well already knowing she wouldn't have been able to win that argument against Louis

"Let's find someplace to sleep for the night," Daniel mumbled looking around for any other survivors.


End file.
